Many business offices, small factories and shops offer their employees nothing more than a water cooler, and a hot plate or coffee maker. The storage of the various "makings" for coffee, tea, soup, cocoa, etc., are at best hap hazard, and may amount to nothing more than a converted cabinet or top of a mini refrigerator. As spoons are left lying loose or are placed in unused coffee cups, non dairy creamer is offered in the original jars, or the packets are offered in the boxes in which they are sold.
In many locations, there is insufficient room for other items such as coffee cakes, donuts, sandwiches and the like.
By the same token, bottled water dispensers are fairly conventional and offer nothing more than the water in bottles, which may be offered at room temperature, or may be chilled or heated with special dispenser units. But there is no provision for associating the water with a container dispenser unit for all the ingredients for coffee, tea, cocoa, soups, etc., and for serving coffee cakes, cakes, pies and other food.
There are many references disclosing the invention of and improvements to liquid refreshment dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,554 discloses a device for providing temperature control means for a liquid dispenser. It also teaches the use of an agitation means to maintain the solids or semi solids of a beverage, such as a fruit juice, in uniform suspension.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 72,301; D 254,109; D 266,056; and D 83,999 show various ornamental design alternatives for liquid refreshment dispensers, wherein a rotatable cup holder, a disposable cup holder, a bottle cover for water cooler bottles, and a tall, slim cabinet having a faucet and drip pan are provided, respectively as design improvements to liquid refreshment dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,349 discloses a collapsible stand for a water dispenser having capability for easy disassembly and storage in addition to use as a conventional non-collapsible stand for water dispensers.
As can be seen, the above references do not provide for a relatively compact, simple refreshment center adapted to be associated with the water bottle of a standard water type cooler so that the water is available for use with the various coffee brake ingredients.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a special refreshment storage and dispensing center which is specially adapted for use with fresh pure water dispensers such as bottled water dispensers.